You Got Drunk, We Fell Down the Stairs, and then Kissed
by InfiniteUniverses
Summary: Erza shouldn't have been drinking alchemized troll moonshine. She wakes up with a headache, and throws up which Jellal apparently witnessed. This can't get anymore embarrassing (but it can).


**This is, in fact, a Fairystuck AU where the characters have played Sburb and others are trolls. Do I feel ashamed? At this point in my life, no.**

 **This was inspired by all of the Rosemary fanfics that takes place after their Meteor kiss where they talk about their feelings and what comes next. Erza's human, Jellal's a troll because his name has six letters and he would make a good trolls, and not many other people are mentioned. If they are, it'll be clear whether they're a troll or not. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Erza wakes up feeling tired, her head foggy and her stomach feeling like there was a ship inside being battered around by a storm. Before she can even think she can feel the contents of her stomach rising up so she rolls out of bed and scrambles to the trashcan, where she promptly throws up. She can barely think and doesn't want to as most of her stomach is empting into the trashcan. She just knows that she feels disgusting.

Once she's done Erza sighs. She's still leaning over the now even more disgusting trash can. She raises a heavy arm over her nightstand, trying to reach around for the box of tissues. She knocks it off, grabs a tissue and wipes her mouth. She tries to stand up, but apparently, her stomach wasn't done.

After the second round, Erza doesn't really feel like moving. She just settles her head against the wall, her hair draping her face and a trashcan which is now twice as disgusting as before. Should will have to take care of that or it will become even more disgusting over time, but just the thought of getting up and throwing the trashcan into the incinerator made he feel exhausted. Actually, probably throwing up twice made her feel exhausted.

"Uh, Erza?"

Erza finally looks up at the door. Jellal's standing there, eyes wide and hands full, carrying a plastic bag. Erza can feel the heat rising up on her cheeks, turning probably as red as her hair.

Jellal steps in the room, "Are you okay?"

"Uh," Erza sits back and actually tries to think. Her head hurts like hell and the light from the hallway isn't helping, her mouth is dry and tastes like vomit, and she just feels tired though she just woke up a few minutes ago. Her back aches too, and she's sure that that has nothing to do with the hangover. Overall, she feels disgusting and if her head and back didn't ache, she would step into the shower. She sighs, "No."

"Here," Jellal drops the plastic bag by the door and comes over to help her up. He guides her back into bed and she crashes back into her pillows. Ow. She probably shouldn't have 'crashed' but the sheets and the pillows feel nice. She wants to sink into her bed and suffocate her headache.

"Is there anything you want me to do with the trashcan?" Jellal asks in a soft voice. Erza opens an eye and he's still in the room, looking between her and the trashcan. That must mean that he saw her.

"Throw it into the incinerator," Erza mumbles in a meek voice. She doesn't really have the energy to even talk.

"All of it?" Jellal checks.

"Hm-hm," Erza hums.

"What if you have to . . . uh," Jellal tries to come up with the word. Oh god, he did see her vomit.

"I'll use the toilet," Erza says. Jellal nods his head, picks up the trashcan, and heads out, closing the door behind him.

Enveloped in darkness and silence, her headache diminishes a little, but it still pounds, racking her brain as a punishment for drinking. Erza tries to recall what happened last night through the drumming of her headache, and if anything _more_ embarrassing happened than Jellal seeing her vomit. She knows she had a meeting with him planned (it wasn't really defined whether it was a date or not) but she does not remember any of it.

She clearly remembers entering the common room and accepting Caanaa's alchemized moonshine at the goading of Natsu and Gray. After a couple drinks later, things got blurry, but Erza can remember being angry. Why? She doesn't think that there was a reason. She eventually chased Natsu and Gray out with her rage, and accepted more booze from Caanaa, who still was acting only a little tipsy, when she had more that Erza. The rest is clouded and Erza can barely remember a thing but she does remember Jellal entering the common room and finding her in her drunken stupor.

Jellal returns, slipping in through a crack in the door and closing it to block out the light. He picks up the plastic bag and walks over to her bed in the dark. He sits down at the very edge of the bed, so he doesn't disturb her.

"Are you still awake?" he asks in the same soft tone from before.

"Yes," Erza manages to get out. She wonders why Jellal's even here. Last night must have been a disaster if she had turned into a drunk she-demon, as Natsu and Gray had discovered.

"I talked to Lucy this morning and she said that you would be 'hungover', and she recommended some things for me to make for you," Jellal says. He shifts through the plastic bag, "I alchemized some Advil-Lucy said that it was Earth medicine that would help-water bottles, Lucy said mouthwash so I guess it was good that I made some, and I also got granola bars if you get hungry."

Erza had no idea what she did to get to meet someone so sweet and kind.

"What do you want first?" Jellal asks.

Erza pushes herself up with her elbows to sit up right against the headboard and face Jellal, "I'll take the water bottles and Advil."

Jellal pulls a bottle of generic brand of water and Advil branded Ibuprofen and hands it over. She drinks some water to cure her of her dry throat, and then takes the Advil, hopefully to cure her of her headache and strange backache. She takes another drink of water and sets the bottle of water and pills on her nightstand.

"What even happened last night?" Erza asks as Jellal sets the rest of the bag on the floor.

"How much do you remember?" Jellal asks.

"I remember drinking Caanaa's moonshine, which was a mistake," Erza goes over. "Getting angry, drinking more, and then you came into the common room."

"Anything else?" Jellal asks. The tone of his soft voice changes, sounding a bit hopeful.

"No," Erza answers.

"Oh," Jellal now sounds a bit disappointed.

"Why? What happened?" Erza asks again.

"Well," Jellal begins. "To sum it up, I came into the common room, you were drunk, I started carrying you back to your room, you tripped and we fell down the stairs..." He pauses as he internally debates continuing.

"And?" Erza prompts him.

"At the bottom, I fell on top of you," he says tentatively. He pauses and adds, "We kissed." Erza's eyes go wide but Jellal hurries up and finishes, "We got up, I carried you back to your room, and you fell asleep."

"We kissed?" Erza repeats. She almost can't believe it.

"Yes," Jellal answers with a slight nod of his head.

They kissed. It's actually coming back to her now. She can remember stumbling through the dark hallways of the Meteor, clinging onto Jellal as he guided her back to her room. She laughing about nonsense, talking about cold his skin was or how weird troll horns are or whatever drunken jumble tumbled from her mouth.

Eventually they came to the stairs where Erza tripped, and not letting go of Jellal for dear life, dragged him with her and they bounced down the stairs (which is probably why Erza's back is sore). They stopped at the landing, with Erza on the bottom and Jellal crashing on top of her. They froze in a tension-filled position. Erza can recall it partially, part of it clouded, but she remembers how wide and how blue his eyes were. She remember the shocked and embarrassed look on his face, but her drunken ass probably didn't comprehend how awkward the situation was. Instead she lifted her head up and kissed him.

"Oh no," Erza groans, burying her face in her hands. She fucked up. She had to. If her life was a romcom, that scene would have been perfect but it's not. It's far from that. She's on a Meteor in the middle of fucking space with a bunch of aliens and three other humans. There's nothing like this in romcoms. Plus Jellal isn't even human, he's a troll with a complex romance system and she's not sure how he feels about her. She looks up to see his worried face and says, "I messed up, didn't I?"

"How?" Jellal asks.

"I kissed you," Erza says. "When I was drunk. After we fell down the stairs. And we're friends." Though Erza would definitely like to be more than friends, she just wants to be careful. Being with Jellal, just hanging out, feels natural. It obviously wouldn't be easy if they moved forward, since she's a human, he's a troll, but it feels right. Conversation comes easily, as does support and guiding words. She wants to be with him, and she just wants to make sure that it works out.

"I don't think you messed up," Jellal replies. "I liked the kiss."

"Really?" Erza checks.

"I like you too," Jellal adds. He looks away, seeming like he didn't plan on saying it, but the timing was right. Erza blushes again.

"I like you as well," Erza replies. He looks back up at her and they stare into each other's eyes in silence. Confirmation of reciprocated feelings is always good, but Erza knows that this can't be something they just fall into. The next thing to do is to try a fit the toy block that it a human romantic relationship into one of the four shaped holes of quadrants, but none of them really fit the toy block perfectly. "Then what are we?"

"I don't know," Jellal understands what she means. This must've been on his mind too. "What do you want us to be?"

"That's what I'm asking you," Erza replies with some humor in her voice. She replies seriously, "You have your quadrants and Ultear is already your moriail."

"I assumed we'd be matesprits since that's most like the human quadrant," Jellal explains. "But I'm not sure what you wanted."

Erza's silent for a moment, "I don't know much about being your matesprit."

"Same for being your . . ." Jellal tries to come up with the word.

"Just use datemate," Erza offers.

"Datemate," Jellal repeats.

"Then why don't we just go for it?" Erza suggests. "Teach each other along the way and try to figure out what title we like best."

"Alright," Jellal agrees. He smiles softly and she smiles back. He pauses and asks, "Is it alright if I kiss you?"

Erza's surprised at his politeness with this, "We already kissed last night."

"So . . .?"

"Yes."

Jellal scoots over and leans in. Erza leans forward to meet his lips. It's a comfortable angle and the kiss is sweet, though his lips are a bit cold, not warm like a human's. His right hand settles over her hand, and the other is cupping her face. His hands are calloused and rough, and still cold.

When they part Erza opens her eyes to see Jellal smiling in the dark. She can't recalling having seen him grin before, but he softly smiles, barely showing his pointy teeth. Erza can't help but to smile back, the happiness of validated feelings washing over her . . . until she's punished for getting drunk again.

"Erza?" Jellal asks worriedly as her smiles falters.

"Excuse me," Erza croaks as she bolts off the bed into the bathroom and slides over to the toilet to release whatever was left in her stomach once again.

She vomits again, but this time there's a strong hand gently rubbing circles into her back, trying to give her whatever type of comfort they could. Jellal probably has no idea what's going on and has to see her vomit again, but he's there for her. Erza still feels disgusting but it's not bad as the first two times with some type of comfort there.

Erza looks up when she's done. Whatever energy that had been surged through her by the anxiety of the confession and the validation of her feelings was drained into the toilet bowl. Jellal understands and helps her up before guiding her back to bed.

"Get some sleep," Jellal says softly as he gets her into bed. "I'll be here if you need anything."

"I love you," Erza mumbles as she starts to fall asleep.

Jellal doesn't miss a beat, "I love you too."

* * *

 **Thank-you for reading!**


End file.
